cbwtemparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Kaede
Kaede, pronounced KYE-day, kye rhyming with high, is one of the sixteen Toa created through a joint effort of Mata Nui and Infernum. History Spoiler ahead. Highlight the text to read, if you wish. Kaede has a very brief history as she was created as a Toa, not as a Matoran. However, due to Infernum's "keyboard smash" during Madness: Genesis, Tsukumi and her teammates all have falsified memories. Below are all of her false memories. Kaede was originally a happy-go-lucky Av-Matoran residing in Karda Nui. When Makuta Phantoka struck, she was one of the few to escape the Shadow Leeches, the other Av-Matoran being Tanma, Solek, and Photok. However, Kaede, being the idiot she is, wandered a bit too far away from the village on day while the Toa Nuva and the Makuta fought. While exploring stalactite-pillars of Karda Nui, she chanced upon a shattered Shadow Leech vat. Kirop had accidentally led Kopaka, Lewa, and Pohatu to the Shadow Leech Hive, whereupon they had destroyed a number of Shadow Leech tanks. Perhaps one of the Toa had been a little too enthusiastic and threw one of the vats right out of the Leech Hive where it land on a pillar far below. In the wreckage, Kaede heard a quiet meep. A Shadow Leech. And an injured one, at that. One thing led to another, and Kaede ended up presenting the 'lil Leech to the other three Av-Matoran. At first scared out of their wits, then highly skeptical, and at last exasperated, Kaede was allowed to keep the Leech, but she had to keep it a secret. It soon became impossible to hide it, however. Kaede's eyes shone with a scarlet radiance, and her limbs and armor were now black and silver. She was a Shadow Matoran. Yes, she was a Shadow Matoran. But she also decided to bake a batch of muffins the day she woke up as one. In short, she was still an Av-Matoran in all but looks. Photok was the only one who knew of Kaede's situation at that point. He advised her to leave and hide before the others found out as they may not have been accepting as he had. He also took one of the muffins. Kaede then wandered around Karda Nui along with the Leech she nursed back to health. She had named it "Mr. Wiggles". However, Kaede was then caught in the energy storm that filled Karda Nui when The Toa Ignika sacrificed himself to wake Mata Nui. It was at this point Infernum managed to snatch her away to someplace a little bit less deadly. Severely damaged by the storm, Kaede was given a choice. Die of her wounds, or become a Toa and take part in the Great Deathmatch. That was a no-brainer. Kaede become the only person in history to voluntarily become a Toa of Shadow. She was also the only Toa of Shadow to not have any bloodthirsty intentions or any of that nasty stuff. She, along with Mr. Wiggles, were than placed in stasis for nearly two decades. Kaede's story, along with the rest of her team's, continues in the Madness Series. Equipment *'Blackened protosteel crucifix: '''A huge, rather morbid, polearm. Really, there's nothing scarier than someone charging at you with a six-foot tall metal cross. Kaede uses her crucifix in a fashion similar to a scythe-wielder, focusing mainly on wide sweeps and slashes. The crucifix itself is made of a rare black variant of protosteel. An one-of-a-kind weapon. *'Kanohi Aeterna: The Kanohi Aeterna is the Great Mask of Desire. Considered highly immoral by other Toa as it is extremely deadly in the wrong hands. In some aspects, the Kanohi Aeterna can be on par with the Legendary Kanohi of Life, Time, and Creation. The powers of the Great Mask of Desire are simple. Upon death, the user's truest, most heartfelt desire is instantly granted. No buts, no ifs. That is, if the user was a nihlist, and wanted the world ground to a dust, then it would be so. Let's hope that Toa Kaede is not a nihlist. The Kanohi Aeterna will also give the occasionally "nudge" towards fulfilling the user's greatest desire. There is no way to control when these "nudges" occur. *'''Mr. Wiggles: Kaede's pet Shadow Leech. Possibly the only docile Shadow Leech in all of Spherus Magna. Mr. Wiggles likes to hide underneath Kaede's armor, coming out only for food, a quick pat on the head, or to sleep. Mr. Wiggles feeds off of Kaede like a little parasite, and a cute one at that. Somehow, Kaede doesn't seem to be affected by this. Well, other than being a Toa of Shadow, that is. Normally, a Shadow Leech infection would cause an entire host of negative behaviourisms, but Kaede seems to actually enjoy Mr. Wiggles' company. It is unknown if Mr. Wiggles is a guy or girl. Mr. Wiggles enjoys eating light, strawberries, watermelon (much to Amea's dismay), all sorts of fish, and dried bits of jerky. Mr. Wiggles is potty-trained. *''The Tragedy Chronicle: See this page for more info. Known Moveset *'Shadow Walk:' A basic move in any shadow users' arsenal. Kaede can instantly cloak herself in shadows and teleport up to a kilometer away. *'Tangibility:' Kaede pours forth her elemental power into the surrounding shadows, causing them to become solid. She can them use these to form a variety of objects: arrows, spears, giant fists, and even moving animals if she concentrates hard enough. *'Mortal Coil:' Causes instant agonizing pain for a target. If this move lasts long enough, the target can be knocked out cold, sometimes for a whole day. Kaede will rarely use this move, but she will not hesitate to do so if she feels there is no other option. *'Shadowstorm:' Kaede was inspired to create this move after watching Caine perform his Bulletstorm move. Kaede forms hundreds or even thousands of tiny shadowy shards and then sends the crashing into her foe, turning them into a pincushion. She has also discovered that she can cause the embedded shadowy shards to explode on contact, further increasing the deadliness of this move. *'Nova Blast:' Like all Toa, Kaede can unleash all of her power at once in a Shadow Nova Blast. She has never done so, so it is unknown what form her Nova Blast takes. Stats ''Maximum value of 15. Personality Kaede... is a massive idiot. She actually is. She's even been forced to attend a class in Haven's schools to improve her counting abilities. This Toa of Shadows is inherently clumsy, often making silly mistakes and stumbling around. Though she has the outward air of a simpleton, deep down, beneath all of Kaede's foolishness, lies a huge heart. She's extremely carefree and forgiving, nearly to the point of ignorance, though not quite there. Kaede rarely takes her head out of the clouds and shows her serious side, but she will do so without a moment's hesitiation to protect her friends. Of course, such as naive attitude has landed Kaede in some tight situations. She's lucky to have so many of her companions looking out for her. Kaede also seems to be a glutton. She is the only person able to withstand Kaixin's deadly cooking, and then some. She's a force to be reckoned with at the dinner table. She never seems to gain any weight, however... Relationships Appearances *Madness: Pandemonium (First appearance) *Madness: Deuce *Madness: Culmination *Madness: Paradox Gallery Trivia *Mr. Wiggles is the name ChineseLegolas has always wanted to give to a cat. Since ChineseLegolas based Kaede's Shadow Leech's behaviour after a cat's, "Mr. Wiggles" immediately came to his mind when trying to find a name for Kaede's pet. *Kaede's theme song is only one of two in the Nameless Team to not be of the rock genre. *Mr. Wiggles is the name chosen by ChineseLegolas for his Sylveon in Pokemon. *Kaede represents the clusmy "baka" type of character sometimes found in harems.